Just Another Face in the Crowd *Updated*
by college girl
Summary: This is an L/J fic. Mainly about Lily, and how they met. It is only going to be one part.


A/n I fixed the eye thing a while ago, and thought I might as well put the updated version up.

Just another face in the crowd

Lily Evens didn't know why she was so attracted to James Potter.She barely knew him; to him she was just another face in the crowd, no one out of the ordinary.She was surprised he even knew her name.She wished she would just forget about him, there was no way they would ever get together, and he was a year younger than her.

Let's just back up to the beginning, before Lily even knew James Potter, when he was just another face in the crowd to her.

Lily practically grew up with her best friend Sarah; she knew her family inside and out.They started school together, but Sarah fell ill in second grade, and was caused to repeat that school year.Lily reluctantly progressed through school without Sarah, they would lose touch for a while, until one would finally call the other up, and they would become inseparable again until they got busy with their lives.

On her eleventh birthday, Lily received a letter to a special school called Hogwarts.She was curious and excited.She couldn't wait to get into a new atmosphere and meet new people.She didn't know what to tell Sarah, but she figured Sarah had her own friends and her own life, and in her own grade.She decided to call Sarah one last time before she left.She dialed the number by memory, and Sarah answered on the fourth ring.

"Took you long enough!"

"Lily!I haven't talked to you for ages!What's up?"

"Well, I had to call you to let you know I'm going off to boarding school tomorrow."

"You're leaving town?Where are you going?"

"It's a special school, no one really knows much about it, but I'm really excited!"

"You mean you're just going to abandon your parents, your friends, and your sister?"

"Most of my friends understand, and my parents are excited for me.I don't think Petunia is very happy though, I feel bad for leaving her behind.She told me she would never forgive me, but I'm sure she'll get over it."

"Must be hard since you two are so close."

"Yes, it is tough leaving, but it has to happen sooner or later."

"I'll miss you Lil, don't forget me."

"I won't, and I'll miss you to.I promise we'll get together sometime this summer."

Lily hung up the phone, and prepared her bags for her journey the next day.She hoped the school was all she dreamed it would be.She imaginedherself at a table filled with friends.She decided it would be nice to have a boyfriend too, as she was just beginning to become interested in boys.

Almost a year later, Lily was seated at the Gryffindor table as they prepared for the closing ceremonies.She couldn't believe the year has come and gone so fast.She glanced around the table at her fellow first years.She befriended many of them, and she had fun, but she wished she had a best friend.The other three girls in her year and house took to one another immediately.Lily knew they didn't mean to leave her behind, but she was to shy to talk to them most of the time.

Dumbledore declared Slytherin the cup winners for the year; Lily glared at Servious Snape as he happily took the cup.She could still remember his childish taunts at her as she walked down the halls."What's the matter Lil, where are all of your friends?"She would just turn around and ignore him, building a wall in front of her emotions so he wouldn't notice how much he hurt her.If only she weren't so shy, she'd turn around and yell something nasty right in his face.

Lily heard the girls talking about how next year, a Potter kid was supposed to begin at Hogwarts.They said the Potters were known to be sorted into Gryffindor, and were unbelievably good at Quidditch.Lily didn't understand what was so amazing about Quidditch.Sure, she went to a couple games to cheer her

team on, but she thought it was a stupid game compared to some of the Muggle games.

Her summer holidays came and went, before she knew it, it was the night before she had to load back on the Hogwarts express.She decided to call Sarah, she felt bad about breaking her promise to visit Sarah, but she didn't know what to tell Sarah about her school.She dialed the number she still had memorized since she was eight, and a familiar voice answered.

"Sarah, how was your holidays?"

"Lil, is that you?I haven't heard from you forever!"

"Yeah, sorry I was so busy, I wish I would've gotten a chance to see you sometime this summer."

"I'd invite you over, but I have to get packed for tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"Away to school, silly!I'm so excited!My best friend Janna Conrad has been excepted to the same school I have, and I heard two of the cutest guys in our school are going!"

Lily felt envious for her friend; she wished she could've gone to Hogwarts with kids she had known.She ended her conversation with Sarah, so she could get to bed early for the strenuous day ahead

Her younger sister, Petunia, awaked Lily at seven the next day."Lil, get your butt down here!"Petunia had been so cold to her lately, especially since she was not accepted into Hogwarts.Lily so hoped her little sister would get in, but her eleventh birthday came and went, with no note from Dumbledore.Since then, Petunia has absolutely refused to believe in any magic whatsoever.She also seemed to want to have little to do with Lily.

Lily grabbed her stuff, and strode into the car, awaiting the drive to the station.She laughed as she recalled how much trouble she had the year before trying to find platform nine and ¾.She finally decided to be brave, (she was sorted into Gryffindor) and walk right on to the tracks if she couldn't find the train.She was surprised when she found herself on the express.'Well, at least this year I'm experienced,' she thought to herself.

She hugged her parents, and walked onto the platform, only to get the surprise of her life.

"Sarah," she called out.

"Lil, you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I come from a long line of wizards!I'm sorry I never told you, but it's suppose to be secretive."

"I didn't know about Hogwarts until last year, when I received the letter."

"This is so amazing Lil!I never would've guessed.Here come sit with me and Janna, and we'll catch up on old times."

Lily, Sarah and Janna had a great trip back to Hogwarts.Lily was happy to have her friend back, and Janna seemed nice.She separated from the two as they got off the express so they could follow the rest of the first years.

The sorting started off slow, but Lily cheered along with the rest as Janna was sorted into Gryffindor."Great, looks like we'll be housemates," Janna exclaimed to her.The girls crossed their fingers as Dumbledore called up Lankens, Sarah.Lily closed her eyes tightly as the hat hesitated to call out a house for a

long time.Finally, it spoke up….GRYFFINDOR!Lily and Janna squealed as Sarah chose a seat next to them.

The sorting continued.As Potter, James was sorted into Gryffindor a big cheer arose.While he walked by the girls, he mumbled "hi," and sat next to a friend of his.Lily heard Janna whisper to Sarah, "remember him?" 

"Shut up, don't remind me," Sarah whispered back.

"What is that all about," questioned Lily.

"Sarah used to have a big crush on him!He and his friend Sirius went to our school."

Lily looked over to James and Sirius.James was a small boy, almost as short as Lily.He was scrawny, but many girls swooned at his adorable childish good looks.Most girls that didn't find James attractive certainly couldn't say the same for his friend.He was tall and built for a boy his age, and he was ruggedly handsome.Personally, at first Lily didn't feel a strong attraction towards either.She didn't know why every girl was swooning over them, and Sarah and Janna seemed no better.

During the next few years, Lily, Janna, and Sarah's friendship grew.It got so you would never see one without the other two.Lily was enjoying everybit of Hogwarts with her two best friends by her side, she didn't care that she was a year ahead of them.They even got her interested in Quidditch.JamesPotter was elected keeper in his second year, and Lily was there with her best friends to root for him and his team.Gryffindor started winning the cup, and Lilyloved to see Snape cringe.Lily never really noticed James, that is, until her fifth year.

Lily was doing just fine in school, and the bit about not having a boyfriend didn't bother her.That is until she had a dream one November night during her fifth year.The dream was just a normal everyday dream, but as she walked through the halls of Hogwarts James Potter came up to her and offered to help her with her Tranfiguration homework.He was acting really sweet towards her, and her friends started to tell Lily that he liked her, coxing her to go out with him.

As Lily awoke from her dream she wondered how James Potter happened to be in it.He has said hello to her maybe twice in her life.She had to admit though, it really was quite appealing to her."No, I am not going to fall for James," she told herself."Not only am I older than him, but about a million other girls have a crush on him.I don't even know the guy, and he and his friends seem like trouble makers."

Although after that night, Lily couldn't help but feel extremely giddy whenever she seen him walk down the hall, or go out on the Quidditch field.She finally admitted to herself that she liked him, but promised herself never to tell Janna and Sarah.She knew it would never happen though; she just had to face it, "Lily Evens and James Potter" were just not written in the stars.What would a popular fourth year have to do with a shy fifth year?

Lily's fifth year ended as a long going range of emotions.Try as she might, she just couldn't get James Potter out of her head.Luckily, her friendsseemed none the wiser toward her little "crush," and Lily liked it that way.

"So Lil, are you ready for another year of good ol' Hogwarts," Sarah asked as they boarded the train.

"Yes, I'm so glad you and Janna made prefects this year.I really didn't like sitting all by myself last year in the prefect compartment." 

"Oh my God, guess who I just talked to while I was putting my luggage away," Janna exclaimed, bounding into their compartment.

"Who," Lily said.She was always the curious one of the group.

"Remus Lupin, he is sooo cute!"

"Figures," Lily exclaimed.Janna had a crush on him since as long as she could remember.

"Well, what did he say," Sarah encouraged her.

"He said, 'Hi Janna, how was your summer?'!"

"And what did you answer?"Lily had to drag the information out of her friend.

"I said great!"

"Then what happened," the other two girls asked.

"Well, then I came in here to find you two."

"And you were all excited just because…"Lily's statement was interrupted by Sarah.

"Did you see either Sirius or James?"Lily laughed; Sarah was quite smitten by both of them.

"Yes, and they looked as good as ever.Sirius has gotten a hair cut, and James seems to have gotten a lot taller.I think he is now much taller than me!"

Lily tried not to look too disappointed; she thought James' height made him rather cute.She thought a while, and finally spoke some words of encouragement to her friends."Those guys may not notice us now, but one day they will wish they would've!We're going to be rich and famous someday, and

those guys will wish they would've given us the time of day!"

"Exactly," Sarah and Janna happily agreed with Lily's statement.

A few days later Lily was sitting in the common room, waiting for Janna and Sarah to get back from class so they could go down to dinner.There was a ball the prefects were trying to put on for Halloween that year, and Lily was in charge of it.Lily saw James walk in, and accidentally heard his conversation with his friends.

"How could you lose the map," James was questioning to Sirius.

"I didn't mean to, we were running, and the next thing I knew, it was gone.I bet Filch has it!"

"Well, we have to get it back!"

"We can use the cloak," Remus suggested.

"We could, if we had someone to distract Filch out of his office," James decided.

"Filch will know we're up to something if one of us tries to distract him.We have all done that so many times before," Remus reminded him.

"If someone wouldn't have lost it," James said glancing at Sirius."I guess we could ask someone else to distract Filch for us."

Remus looked around the room and spotted Lily in the corner."We could ask that Evans girl over there."

"I don't know," Sirius countered."I heard she is kinda a snob; she'd probably turn us in."

'Don't those jerks know I have ears,' Lily thought to herself.

"Who knows, maybe she's just shy.We don't have anyone else to help us, so we might as well ask her," James stated.

"All right, but if she tattles we know who to blame."

Lily noticed James walking up towards her.'Those guys are crazy if they think I'm going to help them get into trouble,' she thought.He casually took a seat beside her.

"Hi Lily!"'Wow, so he does know my name,' she thought sarcastically."Hi," she answered.

"Er, well Lily, I know you don't know us very well, but I was wondering if you could help me and my friends.You see…"

"I know what you're up to, I heard you."

"Oh," he said, looking slightly embarrassed."Well, will you help us?"

'Why should I help a bunch of jerks?The only reason they want me is because I'm the first one they seen.'Although, her voice seemed not to want to obey her mind as she squeaked out, "sure."

"Great, now all you have to do is get Filch out of his office.We'll do the rest."

"Before I help, I want to know what exactly is in that office," she said, finally mustering up the courage to speak to him.

"I'll show you as soon as we retrieve it, I promise."

"As long as you promise.Let's go!"

Sirius handed Lily some dungbombs.He had to explain to her how to use them, and Lily promised herself that if she got caught, they were going to have to pay dearly.She followed them down the hall, and the boys stopped in front of a statue by Filch's office.She continued down the hall until she was a safe distance away.She spotted a statue she could easily duck down beside so Filch wouldn't see her.She took a couple deep breaths, and lit up the dung bomb.Suddenly, it erupted a loud burst, and Filch immediately ran out to investigate.

Her hiding place almost proved worthy.That is, until she had the sudden urge to sneeze.She held it in until she couldn't take it any longer."ACHOO." She raced down the hall, and Filch was in hot peruse after her.Just when she thought she was a goner, she heard another blast down the hall.

"You got lucky this time, but next time you won't," he shouted to her as he went to investigate where the other bomb went off.

She backed up and sat against the wall to catch her breath.She noted she had almost ran all the way back to the common room as she saw the portrait of the fat woman on the wall to her left.She saw James, Sirius, and Remus run down the hall toward her. They stopped when they got to her, and sat against the wall next to her.

"Thanks Lily, you're a lifesaver," Sirius exclaimed.

"No problem, now I remember a promise you guys made to me."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone else.It has to be our little secrete, okay," James said.

Lily couldn't believe she was sharing a secrete with James Potter.She had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming."Okay, I promise not to tell anyone.Now, what is it?"

James pulled out an old piece of parchment paper and handed it to her."You mean you almost got me into trouble over a stupid piece of paper?"

"Not just any paper," Sirius said.He tapped his wand onto it, and said something along the lines of "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"I knew that in the first place," Lily teased.

He held the paper up to her, and she was amazed to see writing in the place of the blankness.As she looked closer, she realized it was a map of Hogwarts.She was sure it covered every nook and cranny of the school, and she could see where all the teachers were too.

"Wow, where did you guys get this?"

"Well…"

"Hi Lil," they were interrupted as Sarah and Janna came up to join them.

"Are you ready to make plans for the dance," Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you two."

"It doesn't look like you've missed us," Janna said, eyeing Lily's company.

"I just helped them out of a little situation, that's all."

"Hi Janna," Remus said."Er, can I talk to you before you go."

"Sure, what is it Remus," Janna asked blushing.

"Can we talk privately?"

"Oh, er yeah I guess," she gushed nervously.

They walked on down the hall until they were out of hearing range.Lily turned to see Sirius get up and reach out a hand to Sarah."Hey, I need to talk to you too."They walked to the other end of the hall, leaving Lily alone with James.She didn't know what to say to him beings as she never carried on a real conversation with him.She worked up courage to break the silence.

"What are Remus and Sirius up to?"

"Well, who knows what Sirius is up to, but I do happen to know what Remus is up to."

"What is that," Lily asked.

"Remus has had a crush on Janna for quite a while.I believe he is asking her to the dance."

"Are you serious?Remus has had a crush on Janna, they barely know one another," she giggled.

"No, I'm not Sirius.I'm James, and I was surprised when he told me about it.I hope she accepts.Then we'll all have our dates."

"Who is Sirius taking," she asked, avoiding the question she really wanted answered.

"You mean Sarah didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Sarah and Sirius are going together."

"Since when?"

"He asked her during Transfiguration."

"That explains why she didn't tell me, I haven't seen her since noon.I don't get to see my best friends much during the day since I am a year ahead."

"That must be hard on you," James said.

"You get used to it."Now that her two friends had dates to the ball, Lily didn't know what she was going to do.She didn't want to be a fifth wheel, but she didn't know any guys that would take her to the dance."So…who are you taking," she finally asked.

"Heather Windorff, she is a Hufflepuff in my year.She plays quidditch."

"Oh, I don't know her.You'll have to introduce me sometime."

"Sirius, Remus, and I figured we'd all go down to the ball together with our dates.You and your date could come too since your friends are coming with us."

"Thanks James, but I don't have a date, and I don't want to be a tag along."

"You won't be, I promise.I'll even save a dance for you."

Lily did like the idea of getting to dance with James, even if it would be for just one song.She was glad she got the chance to talk to him, he really seemed like a nice person.'And imagine, I went around for five years thinking he was a big jerk.'

"So, what do you say Lily," James asked as they noticed their friends making their way back to them.

"It's a deal, and you can call me Lil."

"Alright Lil.You can call me Prongs."

"Prongs?What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, never mind.It's a long story, and we have to go to practice.See you later Lil."

"Bye."

The day of the ball finally arrived. The girls looked stunning in their dress robes as they entered the Great Hall.Lily felt a little out of place not having a date, but her friends still included her, and James also gave her a lot of attention.She figured he just felt sorry for her since she didn't have a date, but she was still enjoying his attention.

As the dance started, everyone danced together in a group during the fast songs.Sarah and Janna took turns sitting and talking to Lily during the slow songs, making excuses such as; needing a rest, or 'I could sure use a drink right now.'Lily knew they were just sitting out so she wouldn't feel left out though, and she started feeling really guilty about it.

"Look guys, you don't have to sit out because of me.I am perfectly fine on my own!You two should enjoy yourselves."

"But we won't enjoy ourselves knowing you're sitting here all by yourself," Janna countered.

"Well, I can keep her company," James said slumping down next to her."Heather just went off with a seventh year Hufflepuff.What is it about older guys that girls like so much anyway?"

"I tend to like the younger ones," Lily said blushing.

"Thanks Lil, but it's no use.I really didn't like Heather anyway.She asked me to the ball, and I didn't have a date."

Another slow song came on, and Janna and Sarah went off with Sirius and Remus after being assured by James that he would keep Lily company.After sitting for about a minute James turned to Lily.

"Why don't we dance?"

"Well, I suppose we could."

"Let's go then," James said, pulling Lily out of her chair.

As they got on the dance floor, Lily looked into James' hazel eyes.He seemed to be staring right back.At this moment, Lily realized that maybe her attraction to James just couldn't be explained.That maybe it was just fate.


End file.
